


Juicy Toots

by BestFicWriter69



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amazing, Beautiful, Bible, Burritos, Farting, Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29528628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestFicWriter69/pseuds/BestFicWriter69
Summary: fart.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Juicy Toots

Pinata ate DUMMY THICK burrito. It was so gosh diddly darn grand. Lover boy KAG walk into kitchen, sees burrito vanish. “Pinata! You dummy thick burrito mine.” Pinata panic. He had No where to run. Where shall this poor pinata boy run? Alaska? Germany? NO! He face fears. Pinata dash at KAG. Drop him down on floor. KAG no move. For he is one with the ground. He no at peace. KAG is crying. “UP! UP! FLOOR NO PLACE FOR MAN!” But little does he know man is place for ground. Pinata sit on KAG face. He was very excited, he knew this was his purpose in life. He was revving up those engines. Pinata pushy pushed all that he could. He let out the most juiciest wettest toots the world had ever heard. “PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTPPPPTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTPPPPTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTPPPPTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTPPPPTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTPPPPTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTPPPPTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHPPPPPPPPPTTTTTTTTTTPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRPPPPPPPPPPPP” Poor KAG was done for. He no longer could smell. He blind. Oh so so blind.Pinata was very proud of himself, and took a whiff of the burrito gassy air he had created.


End file.
